


EPISODE NINE: "Support System"

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [10]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Character of Color, Canon Non-Binary Character, Episode 9, Other, Skam season 5, also also ten points to anyone who can guess where i got the inspiration for rich from, also i'm not listing all of the meeting people as characters there are just too many, also tw for discussion of overdoses in clip 5, and tw for discussion of addiction in clip 6, but also brands are not our friends, i am not slandering aldi. please don't sue me, tw for discussion of death/car crashes/addiction in clip 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Nick Braxton is out of control. Out at parties every weekend - where he gets more money than he spends, takes more drugs than he sells, and kisses more people than he can count. Everyone loves Nick. Except for when he comes home to his family.But Nick doesn't care. Nick doesn't care about anything - not how a lot of his friends have been avoiding him lately, not how tight money has been, and certainly not about failing his classes.He makes people happy with his products and he makes people laugh with his jokes, and that's enough for him - but whether they're laughing with him or at him gets harder to tell day by day.He can't control what he can or can't do, he can't control who he is and, worst of all, he can't control who he falls in love with - seeing as it's the one person who will never love him back. Probably.FIRST CLIP: "Reflection"
Series: Skam Brighton: Season Five [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. CLIP ONE: "Reflection"

**SATURDAY, NOVEMBER 28TH, 11:43**

Silence plays as we pan across NICK's neighbourhood, golden in the late Autumn sunlight.

INT. NICK AND LUKE'S ROOM, NICK'S HOUSE

NICK sits on their bed, chewing gum, hunched over their laptop as they look, brow furrowed, at the webpage of a job application for Aldi. They're staring at a section titled: "Equal Opportunities", where it asks questions about their gender, sexuality, religion and ethnicity. They, confused, take their phone from the bedside table and begins to type to the BOY SQUAD group chat: "Why the fuck does aldi need to know who I fuck".

They send it and immediately get the response from JAKE: "The first thing you send here in a whole week is this???". NICK snorts as THEO says: "not surprised. also it's a trick, do not answer it."

JAMES sends: "There just worried you'll steal all of the other worker's attention." NICK laughs, as JAMES sends: "Fuck I meant they're."

THEO sends: "lmaooo banned", and NICK then sends: "Wow blaming an Asian man with English as his second language. Real woke Theo." They laugh to themself, and then quickly send: "That was sarcasm btw, Im not legit mad."

There's a knock on their door, making them quickly hold their phone to their chest as they look up.

NICK  
Yeah?

CHRISTIAN [O.S.]  
Can I come in?

NICK detenses a little, putting their phone back on the table, face down.

NICK  
Yeah.

CHRISTIAN walks in as NICK glances back at their laptop, where the application is open. They sigh deeply.

NICK  
Dad, I need your help.

CHRISTIAN blinks rapidly, confused.

CHRISTIAN  
Um, okay. Why? 

He turns a little sterner.

CHRISTIAN  
What did you do?

NICK laughs a little, trying to relieve the tension as they run a hand through their hair, looking more and more stressed.

NICK  
Well, I did some thinking last night, about the future and stuff. So I’m trying to fill out job applications online, but I have no clue what I’m doing.

They laugh mildly manically, looking at a slowly nodding CHRISTIAN.

NICK  
Why do I need experience to work at a shop? It’s a fucking shop!

CHRISTIAN laughs a little, sitting down on the bed next to them.

CHRISTIAN  
Okay, slow down. I’ll help.

NICK  
Thank you. I need a real adult.

CHRISTIAN  
You’re not even a legal adult.

NICK sighs deeply.

NICK  
Still. I’m doing  _ adult things _ .

CHRISTIAN nods, taking a deep breath.

CHRISTIAN  
Okay, well, you don’t have a resume. Yet. But that's okay, they don't need that.

NICK shrugs, smiling cheekily.

NICK  
I’ve had sales experience.

CHRISTIAN gives them a stern look.

CHRISTIAN  
Which you should not tell them about.

NICK nods, blowing out some air.

NICK  
Okay, fair. So what do I do?

CHRISTIAN  
Just send this in and talk yourself up in the interview. They’re always needing more people at big shops, especially around the holidays.

NICK nods, paying attention.

NICK  
Okay.

A beat.

NICK  
What do I talk about?

CHRISTIAN shrugs, smiling awkwardly.

CHRISTIAN  
How resourceful you are, how smart, how good with people, blah blah blah.

NICK nods, mock-stoic to block out the genuine compliment.

NICK  
My best quality is "blah blah blah".

They share a laugh, CHRISTIAN shaking his head slightly.

CHRISTIAN  
You have to sell yourself to them before you can sell things to the customers.

NICK nods.

NICK  
Smart, smart.

They run a hand through their hair, trying to neaten it as CHRISTIAN looks at them sadly.

CHRISTIAN  
You don’t look like yourself anymore.

NICK look at him, confused.

NICK  
Hmm?

CHRISTIAN shrugs, looking more self-conscious than usual.

CHRISTIAN  
You stopped wearing all your fancy clothes. And your hair…

NICK scoff-laughs, looking away.

NICK  
It looked stupid.

CHRISTIAN frowns at him.

CHRISTIAN  
I always liked it.

NICK looks at him, completely shocked.

NICK  
Really?

CHRISTIAN awkwardly look ahead.

CHRISTIAN  
As an objective thing? No.

NICK snorts, as CHRISTIAN laughs a little too, nodding.

CHRISTIAN  
But, for you, as my child, yes. I would never be brave enough to stand out like that on purpose.

NICK stops still, their mouth moving silently as CHRISTIAN awkwardly smiles.

CHRISTIAN  
That’s what I admire about you. You’re so… yourself.

NICK shrugs, forcing themself to speak, purposefully.

NICK  
I wanted to change. To… be a better man, but… I don’t think I am a man. 

CHRISTIAN stiffens. NICK quickly goes in:

NICK  
Or a woman. I’m just… a person. In between.

CHRISTIAN takes a moment, taking a deep breath as NICK nervously watches.

CHRISTIAN  
Okay.

NICK nervously laughs, raising their eyebrows.

NICK  
“Okay”?

CHRISTIAN sighs.

CHRISTIAN  
Nick, I don’t know a lot about your culture. The same way you don’t know about mine.

NICK nods, trying to look understanding - because they're trying their best to.

NICK  
I want to, but… Knowing that the country I’m from doesn’t want me to exist hurts.

CHRISTIAN nods, the same way NICK did.

CHRISTIAN  
I understand.

He takes a pause and a breath.

CHRISTIAN  
And… Growing up, I never thought about these things. Seeing gays and lesbians on the television, that was just… a thing. I didn’t care. But then… You came along. And every time I heard about anything like that, I thought about you.

A pause, as CHRISTIAN awkwardly pats NICK's hand.

CHRISTIAN  
I want you to be happy. I see that now. And I thought that what happiness meant for me was what happiness meant for everyone. But it's not.

NICK laughs a little, nodding.

CHRISTIAN  
I am not the smartest man alive, Nick, and I never will be.

NICK  
I know. It’s where I get it from.

CHRISTIAN laughs, shaking his head.

CHRISTIAN  
But… If loving who you want and not being a boy or a girl makes you happy, do it. Wear what you want and be yourself. It’s a rare and beautiful thing, to look at your reflection in the mirror and know who that person is.

NICK takes a breath, nodding - they want that more than anything.

CHRISTIAN  
And I love you. And whatever person you will become. Even if you are an employee of Aldi.

NICK snorts, nodding.

NICK  
Thanks, Dad. 

They pat CHRISTIAN back on his hand.

NICK  
I love you too.

They sit up properly, swinging their legs over the side of the bed.

NICK  
Now, I think I’ve got something to do. You didn’t throw out my bleach and dye, right?

CHRISTIAN smiles, shaking his head.

CHRISTIAN  
No.

NICK smiles, standing up.

NICK  
Great.

INT. BATHROOM

_"Pink Rabbits" by The National_ starts to play as we cut to the bathroom, where NICK quickly walks in, a determined look on their face as they take a box of bleach dye and a box of pastel pink hair dye off of the windowsill and they take a deep breath. They look into the mirror and begin.

We cut ahead as NICK, now with gloves on their hands, rubs bleach into their hair, their eyes squeezed shut.

We cut ahead as NICK sits boredly on the floor, their hair sitting atop their head, turning yellow as they take a selfie on their phone. They add it to their Instagram story with the caption: "She's not a breakdown hair change, she's a sexy hair change", and they post it.

We cut ahead as NICK has their hand hanging over the bath tub, using the showerhead to wash the bleach out of their hair, using their free hand to flip their hair under the water.

We cut ahead as NICK uses a little brush to brush the pink dye onto their head, looking into the mirror as they tilt their head from left to right, sticking their tongue out in concentration as they do.

We cut ahead to NICK, sitting on the edge of the bath, on their phone again. They laugh as we see that on their phone is their texts with MILO - MILO has sent a screenshot of NICK’s previous selfie followed by a million question marks. NICK sends back a shrug emoji, and goes back to the BOY SQUAD group chat, where JAKE and JAMES are in the middle of an “argument” over Mortal Kombat. They just sit back and watch, laughing a little.

We cut ahead to NICK washes the pink dye out of their hair, shaking it all out and yelling when they get some in their eye. They point the showerhead at their face and wipe it all off, wincing.

  
We cut ahead, one last time, to NICK standing in front of the mirror, drying their hair quickly with a towel, leaning from side to side, impatient, before they finally take the towel away and look at themself in the mirror. Their hair is a darker than before, but still very loudly and aggressively  _ pink.  _ They smile, turning their head from side to side as they look into the mirror, proud as can be.


	2. CLIP TWO: "Connotations"

**MONDAY, NOVEMBER 30TH, 00:22**

INT. NICK AND LUKE’S ROOM, NICK’S HOUSE

_“Be Your Own 3am” by Adult Mom_ plays as we see NICK lying in their bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Their earphones are in and they’re scratching the inside of their wrist. 

They look over to their jacket, hanging off the back of a chair, and very slowly and quietly move to grab it, pulling it over to their bed. They go still for a moment, as LUKE turns over in his bed, and NICK lets out a sigh of relief.

They begin to feel around in the pockets of the jacket, their hands fumbling, but they can’t find anything. They sigh, lying back down properly in their bed and take a packet of gum off of the bedside table, taking out a piece and beginning to chew.

They delicately put the jacket back on the ground and take their phone off the table. They turn it on, wincing at the sudden light, and quickly turn the brightness down.

They open Google and searches “Help for cravings”. They begin to scroll through a page of help for “sugar” and “food” cravings and sigh. They tilt their phone screen to be able to see themself in the reflection. Bleary eyes and double chinned. They sigh and change the search to “Help for DRUG cravings”.

They click on the first result from drugabuse.com, laughing a little to themself at the name, as they begin to read. They scroll through, their face getting more serious and genuinely paying attention as they read: “When a craving arises, you may choose to redirect your attention to something else or distract yourself until the craving inevitably passes.”

They nod to themself, and open their text messages - the top ones are with MILO, and they open it. In the messages, they are discussing gender presentation. The conversation goes thusly:

“MILO: literally pink is not a girl colour!!!! it’s just a colour!!!!!!

NICK: Yeah but colours do have all of these ideas society puts on them and shit.

MILO: connotations and such

NICK: I have no idea what that means God bless <3

MILO: ascfvfcs it’s basically what you just said only fancier

NICK: Thank you, you can translate all of my genius to smarty pants language

NICK: But also does pink make me feel better in my Gender because its a “girl colour”??? Mayhaps

MILO: and that’s okay and you are valid!!!!

NICK: Thank you Instagram influencer intotheme

NICK: Its simutaneously a Sondheim joke and a gay joke how do you do it? /s

MILO: asdcfvfcscfv 

MILO: it’s called being raised by lesbians who met doing musical theatre <3 

NICK: You can do anything you want when you have stable parents

MILO: poihgfdfghd

MILO: what is it march?????

MILO: n e ways i have to go to bed. it’s late. you should go too.

NICK: Ill try. Gn

MILO: goodnight <3”

The last message was sent an hour ago.

NICK smiles a little, tapping their fingers on the side of their phone, before going back to Youtube and searching “into the woods musical”.

They select the first video, turning over and beginning to watch, their shoulders relaxing a little.


	3. CLIP THREE: "A Learning Process"

**TUESDAY, DECEMBER 1ST, 13:55**

INT. WAITING AREA, ALDI OFFICES

NICK sits, in a too big suit, in the waiting area, nervous fiddling with their hands. Several other people sit around them, all looking similarly nervous. A PERSON walks out of a door and makes eye contact with the nearest person to them - it’s NICK.

PERSON  
She said to go on it.

NICK nods, standing up, brushing themself down. They put on an awkward smile, and open the door.

INT. PATRICIA’S OFFICE

NICK walks in to see a polite and tired looking woman - PATRICIA - sitting behind a desk. She puts on a forced smile, NICK awkwardly laughing a little.

PATRICIA  
Hello. Do you have a CV?

NICK looks down at their empty hands, and then makes awkward eye contact with her.

NICK  
Uh, no?

PATRICIA nods, taking a deep breath. She motions to the seat in front of her, and NICK sits down.

PATRICIA  
What’s your name?

NICK  
Nick Braxton? I sent in an application thing online, so… 

PATRICIA’s eye go wide as she sighs. NICK awkwardly laughs, looking down at their lap.

PATRICIA  
Oh. Alright. Thank you.

She rubs her temples, and then looks back up at him.

PATRICIA  
I’m Patricia Richards, I’m going to be doing your interview today.

NICK smiles, putting on a bright smile.

NICK  
Great, yeah.

PATRICIA  
So, where was the last place you worked?

NICK tilts their head at her, awkwardly laughing.

NICK  
I… haven’t?

PATRICIA gives them a look, eyes wide and nods, as NICK keeps laughing, sitting up straighter.

NICK  
I’m, uh, currently in sixth form and didn’t have any time last year because I was focusing on my studies, but I have a lot more free time now, so… 

PATRICIA nods, typing for a few moments on her computer.

PATRICIA  
Great. 

She looks back at them, as NICK looks around the room - everything seems very grey, but they keep a smile on their face.

PATRICIA  
What do you know about our company here?

NICK blinks a few times.

NICK  
Well, it’s a supermarket. 

PATRICIA snorts to herself as NICK sits up straighter again, trying to laugh like they meant it as a joke.

NICK  
Very good, affordable prices for good quality food. I’ve personally never had a bad time being at an Aldi. It just seems like a really nice place to work and shop at.

PATRICIA nods.

PATRICIA  
Okay. Why do you want to work at Aldi?

NICK blinks a few times, laughing a little as they try and figure out the best way to bullshit it.

NICK  
Well, same reasons. My family shops here a lot. It’s been really helpful when we’ve been low on money, so I’d like to help out other families like mine.

PATRICIA nods, squinting a little as she types some more. NICK awkwardly laughs, raising their hand again.

NICK  
And to support British owned businesses.

They do a little jazz hand as PATRICIA looks at them witheringly.

PATRICIA  
Aldi’s actually owned by Germans.

NICK freezes.

NICK  
Ah. Well.

They awkwardly laugh, trying to shrug it off.

NICK  
Still. It’s nice.

PATRICIA nods, clearly not believing them, as NICK quietly sighs, loosening the collar of their shirt.

PATRICIA  
Okay. How would you say you are with people?

NICK smiles, trying to look more genuine - they still look extremely nervous, though.

NICK  
Oh, great with people. Love talking to them, love being around them. I’ve even been a person my entire life.

They laugh - PATRICIA doesn't. NICK awkwardly trails off, coughing.

NICK  
Yeah, um, I enjoy talking to people. I’m pretty good at being… persuasive? Like, I can get my friends to go to whatever restaurant I want easily. I can sell things.

PATRICIA nods, sucking in her lips.

PATICIA  
Great news there.

She types some more, NICK bouncing their leg as they look down at their lap.

PATRICIA  
How are you with change?

NICK stutters for a few moments before shrugging.

NICK  
Um, good? Better than the average person, I would say.

They awkwardly laugh, knowing that they're lying.

PATRICIA  
And what’s your schedule like these days?

NICK  
Well, I just have school Monday through Friday, normal times, but other than that, I’d be good. I’m very flexible.

They laugh a little.

NICK  
Both with my time and physically.

PATRICIA gives them a hard look as NICK awkwardly stops laughing.

NICK  
I do dance, that’s what I… meant.

PATRICIA nods, sighing deeply.

PATRICIA  
Great... 

She gives him an exhausted look.

PATRICIA  
When do you think you could start?

NICK tries to look enthusiastic, but they just look scared.

NICK  
As soon as you need me.

PATRICIA nods.

PATRICIA  
Perfect. Well, I can’t say anything for definite yet, but I’ll be getting back to you soon about the job.

She starts to type again, clearly not meaning what she says, as NICK frowns at her.

NICK  
Really?

PARRICIA gives them a look as they awkwardly shrug.

NICK  
Sorry, just… This whole thing is a lot quicker than I expected.

PATRICIA awkwardly smiles, nodding.

PATRICIA  
Well, it’s all a learning process.

NICK nods, laughing very loudly.

NICK  
Yes, exactly! Love to learn, me.

PATRICIA nods, clearly just trying to shut them up.

PATRICIA  
Well, I will get back to you. Thank you for coming.

NICK stands up.

NICK  
No, thank you for having me.

PATRICIA doesn't look up from the computer as she speaks.

PATRICIA  
Great. Will you tell the next person to go on in?

NICK awkwardly nods.

NICK  
Uh, yeah, sure. Of course.

NICK quickly steps out of the office.

INT. HALLWAY

NICK steps into the hallway and sighs deeply, resting their forehead against the wall.

NICK  
[quietly] Fuck… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never applied for a job either online or in real life before so. i cannot say this is the most accurate clip.


	4. CLIP FOUR: "A Guardian Angel"

**THURSDAY, DECEMBER 3RD, 16:02**

INT. TESCO

Tinny music plays faintly as JOSEFINA looks through a rack of shoes, GABE standing boredly next to her, MATTHEW walking up and down the aisle, whistling to himself as NICK looks down at their phone. They’re scrolling through Instagram, quickly past a picture of the GIRL SQUAD, and slowing down as they begin to read the gamer memes. 

GABE groans loudly, NICK looking over at him.

GABE  
Why are we doing Christmas shopping now? It’s barely December.

JOSEFINA gives him a look.

JOSEFINA  
Exactly. We’re already late. 

NICK snorts, covering it up with a cough as GABE glares at him, JOSEFINA continuing to look through the shoes.

JOSEFINA  
The faster the sun goes down, the faster the prices go up, that’s what I always say.

NICK frowns.

NICK  
You literally just made that up.

JOSEFINA  
Shush. 

JOSEFINA turns to GABE.

JOSEFINA  
Now, if you’re so bored, can you go get me milk?

GABE sighs and nods, beginning to walk off.

JOSEFINA  
And take Matthew with you!

MATTHEW runs after him, both of them beginning to talk as they leave the aisle as JOSEFINA throws a pair of shoes into the trolley, turning to NICK.

JOSEFINA  
Now, we’re going to need cards. Lots of them. We have a lot of people to be wishing a merry Christmas.

NICK nods, as JOSEFINA glances down the aisle.

JOSEFINA  
They’re probably going to get the wrong milk, aren’t they?

NICK  
Yep.

JOSEFINA sighs, tapping her fingertips anxiously on the handle of the trolley.

JOSEFINA  
I should really go after them.

NICK  
Go. I’ll be fine.

JOSEFINA nods, smiling, and quickly walks off, as someone bumps into her, NICK watching them. The person turns around and looks at NICK - it’s BRIANNA.

NICK  
Oh no… 

BRIANNA sees them, and awkwardly smiles. NICK quickly looks away, coughing and trying to fix their hair as they put on a smile, turning back to her. 

BRIANNA  
Hey, Nick.

NICK nods at her.

NICK  
Hi.

There’s an awkward pause, both of them looking down at their feet. BRIANNA stutters awkwardly, before NICK speaks up.

NICK  
I, um… 

They make eye contact with her, both of them awkwardly laughing.

NICK  
I don’t know if I’m allowed to chat. I’m here with my mum.

BRIANNA deflates, awkwardly nodding.

BRIANNA  
Oh, okay.

NICK nods back.

NICK  
Okay.

There’s a pause. Both of them know NICK is lying. NICK takes a breath, quickly speaking:

NICK  
Look, um, I-- I just want to say that I’m sorry.

BRIANNA takes a step back, startled as NICK awkwardly laughs, going on:

NICK  
I kind of overreacted and took everything out on you and I’m sorry. But, also, you did really hurt my feelings.

BRIANNA nods. She understands.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I know. I’m really sorry too.

She takes a deep breath, standing up straighter.

BRIANNA  
I just… Yeah. I’m sorry.

NICK nods, slowly, letting themself accept it. 

BRIANNA  
We didn’t want to tell you straight away because we thought you’d… You know, get mad, but… It took Rori a long time to be okay with telling people and even being in public together. We’re working on it. And… I’m sorry.

She smiles apologetically, and NICK smiles back. They understand.

NICK  
Yeah. I’m… It's okay.

BRIANNA nods, and they stand in silence for a moment, neither of them really sure what to do.

BRIANNA  
I like the hair. Good to see it back.

NICK awkwardly laughs, flicking their small amount of hair behind their ear.

NICK  
Yeah. I’m vibing with my femininity.

BRIANNA nods, mock-thoughtful.

BRIANNA  
Woke king.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
I missed you.

BRIANNA nods, smiling with sad eyes.

BRIANNA  
I missed you too.

NICK nods, smiling sadly.

BRIANNA  
It was just so hard to keep it from you, you know?

NICK breathes out a laugh.

NICK  
Yeah.

They take an awkward breath, and a step forward, speaking more quietly.

NICK  
And, um, I get it.

BRIANNA raises an eyebrow at them as they awkwardly cough.

NICK  
The whole “being in love with someone when they’re dating someone else” thing.

BRIANNA nods, instantly knowing what they're talking about.

BRIANNA  
Oh, yeah.

NICK looks at her, perplexed and incredulous.

NICK  
You know?

BRIANNA shrugs, very nonchalant.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, I have eyes. 

NICK sighs, leaning on a rack of children's shoes.

BRIANNA  
You look at James like he’s fucking perfect.

NICK nods, leaning forward - and they knock the shoes from the rack onto the ground. They and BRIANNA instantly bend down, picking them all up and putting them back as NICK breathes out a laugh.

NICK  
Yeah… He’s not.

BRIANNA quizzically raises an eyebrow at them.

NICK  
I don’t know, I just… Have you ever liked someone just because they were there and it was easy?

BRIANNA laughs a little, nodding.

BRIANNA  
Yeah. Like, you don’t even know if you’re really feeling anything, but it’s just… There. And you have nothing else to do.

NICK laughs.

NICK  
Yeah.

They awkwardly trail off, sighing deeply.

NICK  
But I do, but I don’t, but I do. You know?

BRIANNA snorts, nodding.

BRIANNA  
So eloquent.

NICK  
I know, right?

They share a laugh, NICK trailing off.

NICK  
It’s like… You’re so used to just going through the same shit, but then you meet someone and it’s like “oh, that’s how it feels to like someone”.

BRIANNA laughs a little, nodding.

BRIANNA  
That’s exactly how I felt. With Rori.

NICK

She’s really great.

BRIANNA

I know, right?

They share a laugh - sharing an experience.

BRIANNA  
It’s hard having the best girlfriend in the world while also being the second best girlfriend in the world, but somebody’s gotta do it.

NICK laughs along with her, nodding.

NICK  
Yeah.

BRIANNA looks at them, really looks at them.

BRIANNA  
How are you?

A pause, NICK awkwardly laughs.

BRIANNA  
Be honest. 

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
A fucking mess. 

They laugh to themself.

NICK  
I think I’ve chewed more gum in the past few weeks than I ever have in my entire life.

BRIANNA looks at them, confused.

BRIANNA  
Why?

NICK awkwardly shrugs, looking down and rubbing the back of their neck.

NICK  
Just… You know, cravings.

BRIANNA's face goes still, eyes wide - NICK laughs a little.

BRIANNA  
Oh.

She awkwardly coughs.

BRIANNA  
Um, I don’t know if you’re interested, but I go to a support group thing. It’s for youth dealing with substance abuse problems. It’s really helpful, to be honest.

NICK raises their eyebrows.

NICK  
Alcoholics Anonymous for the cool teens?

BRIANNA snorts, nodding.

BRIANNA  
Yeah.

NICK takes a moment, thinking about it, before shaking their head.

NICK  
Not really my thing. Plus, I have a therapist. Don't wanna cross the wires.

BRIANNA laughs, nodding as NICK pinches her cheek.

NICK  
A guardian angel, you are. Good Catholic girl.

BRIANNA snorts, batting their hand away.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, we both are.

NICK wiggles their eyebrows, laughing.

NICK  
Hey, do you wanna walk around here and make fun of the boring straight cis people clothes?

BRIANNA furrows her brow at them.

BRIANNA  
What about your mum?

NICK  
She'll be fine.

BRIANNA smiles.

BRIANNA  
Yeah, sure. 

NICK quickly laughs, trying to gather up the courage.

NICK  
Yeah... I’m not a cis person.

BRIANNA is speechless for a moment, before nodding, smiling.

BRIANNA  
Oh. Cool. Do you want to go by a new name or pronouns or…?

NICK  
Still Nick. He/they.

BRIANNA nods, as NICK smiles, wide and relieved.

BRIANNA  
Cool. I've been vibing with she/they lately so we can be the multi-pronoun squad.

NICK  
Always copying me.

BRIANNA  
Shut up! Let’s go see how many slightly different shades of blue they have in the men’s.

NICK snorts as they walk off together, turning off at the end of the aisle.


	5. CLIP FIVE: "Good-For-Nothing Stoners"

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 4TH, 15:33**

EXT. STREETS

_“I Am Not A Robot” by MARINA_ plays as we see NICK walking down the street, school bag hanging off their shoulder, earphones in. They're nodding their head to the beat, staring down at their feet, being careful not to walk on any cracks in the road.

All of a sudden, the music is interrupted with a buzz, but continues on. NICK stops, furrowing their brow, and pulls out their phone, turning it on to see a message from RICH: "U need 2 pick anything up?". NICK inhales sharply, mouthing "Fuck" to themself. They tap the sides of their phone, biting their tongue, trying to think. 

They stop. They sigh. They press play on their music, the song resuming, as they turn around and begin to walk in the opposite direction.

We see NICK continuing to walk down the streets, looking straight ahead, going faster than normal. They step on a crack.

INT. HALLWAY, APARTMENT BUILDING

NICK walks down the hallway, taking their headphones off, the song fading away as they stop in front of a door. They take a deep breath and knock on it.

RICH [O.S.]  
Come in!

INT. LIVING ROOM, RICH'S APARTMENT

NICK walks in, awkwardly smiling as RICH nods at them from the sofa, joint in his hand. NICK's smile quickly falls as RICH awkwardly laughs, confused, and puts it out.

RICH  
Hello? 

NICK nervously nods.

NICK  
Hi.

RICH  
You got here quick.

NICK awkwardly laughs, nodding.

NICK  
I was on my way home from school. Was nearby.

RICH nods, awkwardly smiling.

RICH  
Fun times.

There's an awkward silence, both of them staring at each other, NICK nervously tapping their hands on their thighs.

RICH  
So. What do you want?

NICK awkwardly laughs, stuttering for a few moments, shrugging.

NICK  
Nothing.

RICH snorts, raising an eyebrow.

RICH  
Nothing?

NICK shrugs again, looking down.

RICH  
Look, kid, if you’re low on money, it’s fine. I can spot you.

NICK quickly shakes their head, coughing awkwardly.

NICK  
No. 

They laugh a little.

NICK  
No, I’m done.

RICH sits up, raising his eyebrows, genuinely surprised.

RICH  
For real?

NICK nods, laughing awkwardly.

NICK  
Yep.

RICH furrows his brow, more confused now.

RICH  
Why? Did something happen?

NICK shrugs, leaning back against the front door.

NICK  
You know… Usual shit.

RICH leans forward, speaking quieter:

RICH  
You OD?

NICK awkwardly laughs, humourless, and quickly nods.

NICK  
Yep.

RICH  
[mutters] Didn’t stop you last time.

NICK looks at him in disbelief.

NICK  
Wow, okay. 

RICH holds his hands up, nodding.

RICH  
Okay, sorry. That's out of line.

NICK nods, like "duh".

NICK  
Yeah.

They sigh, messing up their hair.

NICK  
I don't know. Maybe I’m just growing up.

RICH snorts.

NICK  
What?

RICH shakes his head, bittersweet.

RICH  
You’re not “growing up”. You’re just… Getting better.

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
It doesn’t feel like it.

RICH gives him a look, and NICK sighs, relaxing their shoulders, letting themself breathe.

NICK  
I feel like I’m just pretending to be better, and everyone can just… tell that I’m not.

They laugh quietly, so deeply sad.

NICK  
And, like, I’m doing all the good things. I’m detoxing and seeing doctors and “being open with people”. But… I still feel like the same person.

They take a moment, breathing in deeply.

NICK  
I still want to escape. I still feel, like… Empty. A lot of the time. I just… 

They shake their head, breathing out a laugh as RICH shrugs.

RICH  
That’s life, kid.

NICK scoffs, shaking their head.

NICK  
No. It’s not.

They click their fingers, having a thought.

NICK  
If all life was like this, they would’ve fixed it by now.

RICH laughs a little, furrowing his brow.

RICH  
You can’t fix a brain.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
You’ve seen rich, white people, right? They can fix anything if they put the thought and money into it.

RICH laughs a little, nodding.

NICK  
But, no. I have to try a million times harder than most people to be average.

A pause. RICH looks down at his lap. NICK awkwardly coughs.

NICK  
They’re, uh, talking about putting me on the good drugs.

RICH raises his eyebrows.

RICH  
By good, you mean legal, right?

NICK nods, smiling tightly.

NICK  
Yep. Focusing stuff. Clears the mind.

They do a "mind blown" hand motion as RICH laughs.

RICH  
Sounds like a fun time.

NICK shrugs.

NICK  
But I don’t know.

A beat.

RICH  
What don’t you know?

NICK  
I don’t know who I am with a clear mind.

They shrug, blowing out some air.

NICK  
I’ve just… I’ve spent so much time like this. I don’t remember who I was before, and there’s definitely no way of going back.

A pause. NICK laughs, quiet, bitter, lonely, and RICH sighs.

RICH  
You gotta try to find the new you, or you'll get lost again.

NICK rolls their eyes.

NICK  
I’ve found them. I’m just trying to get to them.

RICH nods, staring down at the overflowing ashtray in front of him. NICK furrows their brow, opening their mouth for a moment before asking:

NICK  
Who are you, Rich?

RICH snorts, shrugging as NICK shakes their head, trying to redo the question.

NICK  
I mean, why are you here?

A beat. RICH doesn't laugh. NICK watches him.

NICK  
You seem like you want to get better. Why don’t you?

RICH shrugs.

RICH  
No insurance. No family. No one there to support me.

NICK inhales sharply, looking quickly away to the wall - where a My Chemical Romance poster is hanging. 

RICH  
I… I had all these friends once.

NICK looks over to RICH, who sighs deeply, leaning back in the sofa.

RICH  
In sixth form. We would party and play shit music and get high all the time. And, um, I had this girlfriend. Just… the best you could ask for.

NICK smiles, as RICH smiles back, pained.

RICH  
Yeah, she died.

NICK's jaw drops. They go still.

NICK  
I-- I’m so sorry.

RICH breathes out a laugh, shrugging.

RICH  
You didn’t crash into her car.

NICK nods, looking down as RICH sighs, continuing on.

RICH  
But… Then we all just stopped being friends. My parents divorced, didn’t bother about me. And now I’m here. With nothing.

He sighs again, rubbing his temples.

RICH  
I just… I don’t know.

NICK shrugs, stuttering, as RICH quickly shakes his head.

RICH  
You shouldn’t worry about me, kid.

NICK groans.

NICK  
Stop calling me “kid”. You’re only, what, eight years older than me?

RICH blows out some air, raising their eyebrows.

RICH  
I  _ feel _ older.

NICK looks at him for a long moment.

NICK  
You need help.

RICH gives them a look.

RICH  
Duh.

NICK sighs, shrugging.

NICK  
There’s an addict support group my friend told me about. I don’t really wanna go, but you could.

RICH looks at them. They awkwardly smile.

RICH  
I… 

He shrugs.

RICH  
I don’t know. I mean, look at me.

He gestures up and down at himself, as NICK blurts out:

NICK  
I could come with you.

RICH shakes his head, looking down.

RICH  
I don’t wanna waste your time.

NICK  
No.

They sigh.

NICK  
I… I think I need it too.

RICH gives them a look as NICK shrugs.

NICK  
Just to talk to people who get it. Actually get it. Not people who got really drunk one time and then didn’t drink for a year and think that’s alcoholism.

RICH snorts, as NICK genuinely smiles, going on.

NICK  
I mean, Deborah, I’m more worried about the wine you have before bed every night.

They share a laugh as RICH nods.

RICH  
Right. When is this thing?

NICK's eyes go wide - they realise that they don't know.

NICK  
I don’t know. I’ll text them.

NICK pulls out their phone as RICH nostalgically sighs.

RICH  
It’s nice to have friends.

NICK looks up at him.

NICK  
You can make new friends. Friends who aren’t, you know, also teenagers dealing with intense grief.

RICH snorts.

RICH  
Yeah. We were awful.

NICK nods, sighing.

NICK  
Yeah. I have a friend whose dad died about a year-ish ago. He was going through it hardcore for a long time after it, but he’s getting better. 

RICH nods, a sad, distant, jealous look in his eyes. NICK breathes in, recognising it.

NICK  
We all deserve to get better.

They smile, jokingly.

NICK  
Even people who look like good-for-nothing stoners.

RICH snorts.

RICH  
Dick.

NICK smiles, looking down at their phone and beginning to type out a message to BRIANNA.


	6. CLIP SIX: "Resist"

**FRIDAY, DECEMBER 4TH, 17:03**

We get some establishing shots of trees against the sun, before settling on a polite enough community centre.

INT. SIDE HALL, COMMUNITY CENTRE

A circle of chairs sit in the middle of the room, a few people sitting in them, a few standing around the room. There's a fold out table with waters, orange juices and biscuits in a plate on them. 

NICK and RICH walk in, RICH looking tense, but NICK has a polite and nervous smile on. NICK looks around the room, before seeing BRIANNA standing next to the table, boredly nibbling on a biscuit as they scrolls through their phone. NICK quickly begins to walk over to her, RICH confusedly following him.

NICK  
Hey.

BRIANNA looks up, pleasantly surprised.

BRIANNA  
Oh, hi.

She turns her phone off and puts it in her pocket as RICH reaches them.

BRIANNA  
It’s good to see you.

NICK smiles, nodding, as BRIANNA's eyes flick over to RICH, who's picking his teeth.

BRIANNA  
Who’s this?

A pause. NICK glances over at him, raising their eyebrows and gesturing like "go on".

RICH  
I’m Rich. 

BRIANNA nods, politely uncomfortable as RICH folds his arms. NICK awkwardly laughs, trying to ease the tension.

BRIANNA  
How do you know each other?

RICH snorts as BRIANNA raises her eyebrows at NICK.

NICK  
He used to be my dealer.

BRIANNA nods.

BRIANNA  
Oh. Cool.

NICK laughs, blowing out some air as BRIANNA awkwardly laughs, shaking her head.

BRIANNA  
I mean, not cool, but… 

She stops, sighing with a smile.

BRIANNA  
Well, it’s cool that you’re both here.

NICK laughs, nodding.

NICK  
Yeah. They have free food. How could we resist?

A door swings open from the back and everyone looks over to see a kind woman holding a binder - MENA, clearly the leader. She smiles as the room quietens.

MENA  
Alright, shall we all take a seat?

NICK glances between RICH and BRIANNA, before following them and everyone else to the seats in the circle, sitting between the two of them. MENA smiles, doing a drum roll on her binder.

MENA  
Good evening-slash-afternoon everyone. I see we have some new faces in with us tonight, so we’ll go around and do a greeting. 

She sits up a little straighter.

MENA  
My name is Mena. I am an addict.

She looks to her left, at a stiff man.

PAUL  
Paul. I’m an addict.

He looks to his left, where a tired young woman is sitting.

REKHA  
Rekha. I’m an addict.

She looks to her left, where a smiling woman is sitting.

BRIDGET  
I’m Bridget, and I am an alcoholic.

She looks to her left where a surly man is sitting.

ROB  
Rob. Addict.

He looks to his left, where a person with rainbow dyed hair is sitting.

RIVER  
River. I’m an addict.

They look to their left, where BRIANNA, awkwardly smiling, sits.

BRIANNA  
I’m Brianna, and I am an addict.

They look to their left, where NICK is sitting. He awkwardly waves.

NICK  
Uh, my name is Nick. I’m… an addict.

They look to their left, where RICH sits, blankly.

RICH  
Um, Rich. And, uh… Yeah. I’m an addict.

He looks to his left where a nervous woman is sitting.

AMY-LEE  
Amy-Lee. I’m an addict.

She looks to her left, where a woman fixes her earrings before speaking:

WONU  
Wonu, and I’m an addict.

She looks to her left and we're back to MENA, who nods, smiling.

MENA  
Great. Now, I was thinking we could do a few icebreakers? Just a bit of a “get to know each other” thing, and also it’s just plain old fun.

She laughs pleasantly, getting a few laughs from the rest of the group, NICK smiling politely.

MENA  
But, if anyone has anything urgent they would like to discuss, they can. 

REKHA shakily raises her hand.

REKHA  
Actually, um, I would.

Everyone turns to look at her.

MENA  
Of course, Rekha.

REKHA  
I, um…

She looks down at her lap, as NICK frowns empathetically at her - they get it.

REKHA  
I was about to get my thirty days this week, but, um… I relapsed on Tuesday.

She laughs a little, trying to cover up her shame.

REKHA  
I-- I was really stressed from work and my mum wouldn't stop calling me to complain about her damn curtains, and then my boyfriend comes home and breaks up with me, and I'm like "that's so rude".

She laughs a little, her voice catching in her throat as NICK tenses, sucking in their lips.

REKHA  
And-- And so I went over to a friend's house and just… 

She sighs deeply.

REKHA  
I just needed to get away.

MENA  
Yeah, we understand. Don't we, everyone?

The group nods, making noises of affirmation as NICK sits up straighter. 

NICK  
Yeah, exactly that.

REKHA holds her hands up, on the defense.

REKHA  
I-- I know I shouldn't have, but… It was there and it was so easy.

She sighs, as BRIDGET raises her hand.

BRIDGET  
I-- I went to a party on Saturday. My friends just had a baby.

She smiles a little, NICK smiling back at her.

BRIDGET  
But, um, people kept offering me drinks and I had to keep saying "no", and they kept asking questions.

BRIANNA groans in empathy.

BRIANNA  
They're always such stupid questions.

BRIDGET  
I know!

REKHA  
People are always like "oh, you used to be so fun". Like, yeah, but I'm just as fun now.

NICK laughs, nodding,  _ really  _ getting it.

PAUL  
You're just in recovery now.

MENA clicks her fingers, pointing at him with a nod.

MENA  
Exactly.

She smiles, all eyes on her.

MENA  
We can have a discussion about what ways we find to cope when we're feeling so low that we need something to get us away from it.

REKHA awkwardly raises her hand again.

REKHA  
I think it's also 'cause I'm in the middle of switching medications?

WONU nods, her eyes going wide.

WONU  
I hear that.

NICK  
I…

They realise they just spoke by accident and awkwardly sit up, laughing a little.

NICK  
Sorry. Hi, I'm Nick, I'm Mister New Face.

Laughter around the circle. BRIANNA rolls their eyes fondly as NICK awkwardly coughs into their hand.

NICK  
Um, I've been struggling with cravings a lot lately. Uh, but I just try to distract myself, and that usually helps me.

MENA smiles at them.

MENA  
That's very good, Nick!

NICK smiles, proud of themself as BRIANNA whispers in his ear.

BRIANNA  
Gold star student.

NICK laughs and shushes her as MENA continues to speak.

MENA  
But the main thing is always having a support system. As they always say, telling someone is the best way to get help.

There's a sniffle to NICK's left, and they look over to see RICH wiping tears from his eyes.

NICK  
Are you okay?

RICH nervously laughs.

RICH  
Sorry.

He looks up to see everyone looking at him, all empathetic.

RICH  
I'm sorry, just… I've never been able to talk about this, and…

He trails off, shrugging as NICK awkwardly pats his shoulder.

MENA  
It's okay, Rich. We're here for you.

The group all nod at him. NICK looks out at them, seen.

MENA  
It's good to have people to talk to, but it's better to have people who understand what you're going through and want to help you.

She smiles as RICH laughs a little, wiping his tears away.

MENA  
We're a family.

NICK snorts.

NICK  
Is this a secret cult?

The group laughs, NICK smiling as RICH does. MENA looks flustered as she speaks.

MENA  
No. Just… We're here. We're all alive and we're all healthy enough to be in this room today. That's a cause for free biscuits if I ever heard one.

The group laughs again as "Rager teenager!" by Troye Sivan plays. NICK shifts away from RICH, back to their seat. MENA opens the binder and NICK smiles, bracing themself.

_ CUT TO END CREDITS AS THE SONG CONTINUES _

_ CUT TO BLACK _


End file.
